


Both have a crush

by missdrake



Category: Final Fantasy, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Sherlock - Fandom, The loin king
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdrake/pseuds/missdrake
Summary: Two characters have a crush on youWho do you choose?





	1. Zack fair vs cloud strife

 

Zack is playful, he shows you all the fun things you guys can do. It does lead you both into getting in trouble, Cloud tries not to take advantage of this but he can’t help it. 

 

Is anyone gives you hard time while training or doing your daily activities? Both will help you, Zack is too eager to help you while cloud takes time to know what you exactly want. 

 

Anyone, I mean anyone who gives you hard time will deal with them. Zack can be forward butt he takes caution, he doesn’t want to get in trouble or start fights. Cloud talks to you and tries to encourage you to do better. 

 

I think Zack would try to confess before cloud but would get nervous. Zack tries to take things slow because he knows you both need to know each other very well. 

 

Thinking you’re not worth it? Zack goes all dramatic like Romeo. He declares that you’re the most intelligent, beautiful, and wonderful person he ever meet. Cloud doesn’t go dramatic like Zack but is upset if you feel insecure. 

 

You’re on a mission with one of them, both get excited and happy. Zack is mostly excited and Cloud is mostly happy. Zack gets distracted by you easily and makes himself obvious while Cloud takes glances at you but pays attention. 

 

On your break days, Zack will bring you somewhere fun like carnivals or movies. Cloud can do that but would love to take you stargazing or in a picnic, he thinks it’s better to  be alone than be in a crowded place. 

 

Your days get better with Zack cracking jokes and cloud offering you advices or tips to improve. Zack feels like he can tell you everything and cloud feels like trusting you. 

 

Zack is the first one to confess then cloud overhears and steps in, this makes you take a choice. Who will you choose? 

 

 


	2. Hawkeye vs Hulk

Bruce banner and Hawkeye 

 

If you think your everyday routine will be normal, you have a storm coming. Clint has a challenge streak in him so he isn’t going to back down. Bruce might but the hulk won’t. 

 

Hawkeye is your number one fan. He praises you like a cheerleader when you do anything cool like in training or mission. 

 

You can calm hulk which makes Hulk likes you and even though he doesn’t like Bruce, bruce having you means he can see you everyday. 

 

Tony knows everything. He and Natasha make bets on who you will go to. Natasha says Clint while Tony says Bruce. 

 

Stark tower has to have repairs since the hulk came out. Bruce when seeing you with Clint, he can’t help but get angry. The thing is he can control it but since hulk likes you as well, so whoops! 

 

Making Clint anything makes him brag about it to Bruce. When you do it for Bruce, he keeps it quiet but can’t help but show it around as hanging it on the wall or keeping it anywhere he can see it.

 

A thing you had to get used to was Bruce shuttering around you and Clint telling you the corniest lines. 

 

If you need help with your suit or weapon, Clint can help you put it on or how to use it. Bruce fixes it and with Tony’s help upgrades it. 

 

That makes Tony frustrated as he can’t handle this. He forces them to confess and you have to make a choice. Who will it be? 

 

 


	3. Sherlock vs Waston

 

 

 

 

 

Both being interested in you, a detective. You were able to crack the mysteries and codes that Sherlock felt happy that you were able to talk on his level. 

 

John fell for you because of your kindness and sarcasm. He thought you were brilliant and felt as if he had to have you. 

 

Sherlock is blunt but nice blunt. He looks over your dress and says blue looks terrible on you and suggests you try the red. While John says you should dress what you think looks good on you. 

 

John walks in on Sherlock flirting with you in a strange manner. He rolls his eyes and tells Sherlock, that’s not the way to do it but when you tell him you don’t mind. John is shocked while Sherlock smiles at him. 

 

John is so jealous that you and Sherlock are able to get along. John introduced you to tea and snacks that are British for you to want to learn more and spend time with him. 

 

Sherlock doesn’t normally compliment you so John takes her chance which makes Sherlock feel disappointment as he’s not affectionate as John. 

 

Compliment John and he thank you and even ask if you’re free tomorrow. Compliment Sherlock and he says something back as well. Both use this against each other. 

 

Sherlock and John are friends, they get competitive but not to the extend where it will hurt them both. They made a deal, who gets you gets you and they can’t do nothing to stop it.

 

Don’t hug them or kiss them if you don’t want everyone to know. John lets it slip by accident or when blushing and someone asks him why. While Sherlock doesn’t mind saying it but makes it like it’s not a big deal. 

 

Sherlock confesses by kissing you and This makes John tell you that he likes you as well. You are now looking at two men who claim they love you dearly. Who will you choose?

 

 


	4. Tuffnut and ruffnut

 

They meet you a Viking who manages to get the black sheep. You were wearing a helmet and when you took it off. Both were in love. 

 

Both are very forward to you. Tuffnut goes on saying how you are a goddess and ruffnut just goes next to your personal space. 

 

They are very competitive with each other. They were forced to share everything with each other. This leads them into wanting to have you as their own. 

 

Tuffnut tries so hard to impress you. He would probably fall or hit something. Ruffnut would be laughing her arse off. She would go on saying about how she’s the smarter twin. 

 

Ruffnut is actually more forward than tuffnut. She acts seductive with you. Caressing you and holding you close to her. 

 

Everyone is having bets. One vote if you would choose both, one for tuffnut, one for ruffnut and one for none. 

 

They share you their secrets and items. Like their weapons and animals. They would tell you stories and embarrass one another which ends in a huge fight. 

 

Both would have a fight at midnight, arguing who will you pick over. They came to your home at night, declaring who will you be with. Who will you choose? 


	5. Will vs Elizabeth

 

 

You were some woman who disguised herself as a man on Jack’s crew. 

 

Will finds out when he walks on you changing. He froze, you were the most beautiful woman he ever saw. 

 

Elizabeth knew you were a man. The way your voice sounds a bit pitched and the way you walked. She promised she won’t tell anyone. 

 

This makes you and Elizabeth be close to each other. She connects with you about how men can be so hard sometimes and she’s glad she has a woman on the board. 

 

Will promising you he won’t tell anyone. People are suspicious sometimes and he makes sure to let them doubt their suspicions. 

 

Elizabeth encouraging to be yourself while Will tells you it’s not a good idea. This causes Elizabeth calling him out for not being supportive. 

 

Elizabeth flirts with you for a while. She loves seeing you becomes flustered and act all shy. Will teases you but in a friendly matter. 

 

Will becomes more protective than Elizabeth. Since Elizabeth trusts you to take care yourself. 

 

Jack eventually finds out since it wasn’t very hard for him to know Elizabeth was a woman. Elizabeth threatens Jack not to do anything funny. 

 

Will is more willingly to help you with things such as lifting or doing chores. Elizabeth is more to teaching you something. 

 

If anyone in the crew flirts with you. They’re are meet with Elizabeth and Will’s anger and swords.  

 

The reason why is because with Elizabeth encouragement. When you tell everyone you’re a woman, Elizabeth gives a smug look to Will. 

 

Elizabeth tries not to make herself be around you. You always make her seem like she’s easily to control. 

 

This causes Will to tease her as she usually teases him when he does favors to you without a disagreement at times. 

 

Elizabeth telling you what she feels before Will. Will overhears it and takes his chance to confess. Who will you choose?


	6. Scar vs Mufasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE ALL KNOW HOW THIS ENDS

 

For Scar to fall for you, he had to know you when you both were just Cubs. This also means that Mafusa is close to you as well. 

 

Scar was always jealous of Mafusa as a cub. Mafusa seemed to get everything that he wanted. He doesn’t want his brother to have you. 

 

Scar is harsh with other people but with you. It’s as if he’s going soft, he doesn’t want you to think of him as the bad guy. 

 

Mafusa likes to take you to walks. Both of you engage in conversation, Mafusa asks if you have any plans on being with someone or having a child. 

 

Scar becomes obsessed with you, his brother notices this and tells him that following you around won’t get him anything. Mafusa tries not to show his concern with his brother when with you. 

 

Unlike his brother, Mafusa. Scar tends to be seductive and even going far into trying to manipulate you. If you seem to be upset or angry, he’s there making sure to get you to fall for him. 

 

Mafusa is a hopeless romantic, getting you in night where fireflies are. He sings a duet with you and both engage in some playful wrestling while scar watches you both with a scowl on his face. 

 

Scar tells you that he wants you before Mafusa. Someone told Mafusa that Scar wants to mate with you. This causes Mafusa to ran to the scene and ask for your hand instead. Who will you choose? 

 


End file.
